This invention relates to a system for assembling a motorcar vehicle body by combining a floor panel, side panels and a roof panel.
There is known in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 160970/1987 a system for assembling a motorcar vehicle body in which: there is disposed a floor panel assembling line on an upper stream side of a vehicle body assembling station which has on both right and left sides thereof welding jigs on which side panels can be set; side panel working lines are disposed on both sides of the floor panel asembling line; a roof panel is transported to a neighborhood of the vehicle body assembling station by a hanger conveyor or the like; the roof panel and the floor panel from the floor panel assembling line are charged to the vehicle body assembling station by appropriate transporting and setting means; the side panels from the side panel working lines are set to the welding jigs and are combined to the roof panel and the floor panel, thereby assembling the motorcar vehicle body.
It is normal practice to make up the floor panel by combining three parts of a front component which constitutes an engine room, a front floor which constitutes a motorcar compartment floor, and a rear floor which constitutes a trunk room. These floor panel constituting parts are worked in each of working lines which are provided apart from a main working line including the floor panel assembling line, and are transported from these working lines to the floor panel assembling line by hanger conveyors or the like. These parts are then combined in the floor panel assembling line to assemble the floor panel. Regarding the roof panel, it is also arranged that the roof panel is transported from a roof panel working line which is provided far from the main working line to a neighborhood of the vehicle body assembling station by a hanger conveyor or the like.
In the above-described system, however, the transporting path such as the hanger conveyor to transport the floor panel constituting parts and the roof panel to the floor panel assembling line or to the vehicle body assembling station, becomes long. In addition, the hanger conveyor is disposed inside a factory in a very complicated and congested layout. It has therefore a disadvantage in that the material handling system for the floor constituting parts and the roof panel becomes complicated.